New 21st Prime Legion Heaven
"War is the only cure for the Vektan's ignorance, and the 21st Prime Legion shall be that remedy" -Captain Tikverin Marvidakis before the Invasion of Vekta "A heaven for true warriors" -Former PLH slogan "Guns Of The Helghast" -NPLH slogan Formerly known as''' 21st Prime Legion''' also known as 21st Legion or Prime Legion and later after becoming a PMC, Prime Legion Heaven (PLH), was an elite Helghast unit established in 2355, a month after Operation Scourge, commissioned by Colonel Radec and commanded by Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. The 21st Prime Legion fought in many battles in the Invasion of Vekta such as the Battle of Diortem and Battle of Adenshin. 21st Prime Legion is one of the most well-known legions in history, especially known for their activities after they deserted the Helghast Empire and became a Private Military Contractor (PMC). Marvidakis renamed his PMC Prime Legion Heaven in 2387. Not all legionaries defected, roughly 4,000 stayed with the Empire to make the 31st Optimum Legion. When the C.C.C., knowing war was inevitable, offer the PLH protection in exchange for their services. This was taken as a direct insult by the Helghast Empire and war was declared. See Third Extrasolar War for details. The Helghast Empire destroyed the original PLH in 2448. Many people honored the PMCs philosophy about freedom and getting out of the control of corrupted governments. It's said, in the PLH's time they helped soldiers to find a reason to fight. PLH was reformed in 2453 and was integrated to the Helghan Empire though it still somewhat retaining it's previous ways. In 2456 they were renamed as the New 21st Prime Legion Heaven (NPLH) or just New 21st Legion. Early History The 21st Prime Legion consisted of 6,578 troops before the Invasion of Vekta, afterwards they numbered 5,109 survivors. Sometime after the Helghast victory in Vekta, the legion was stationed at planet Akmir. After a decade, of recruitment the legion had grown stronger than ever before, now consisting of 17,943 battle hardened soldiers. Near the end of the Second Extrasolar War, the 21st Prime Legion assisted the Fall of Fort Templar, with MAWLRs backing them up. After the Helghast victory of the war, in 2386, Lieutenant colonel Tikverin Marvidakis and his legion deserted the Empire and became a Private Military Contractor. They captured an asteroid base full of bandits and made it to the legion's home. Tikverin Marvidakis begin to hire out his soldiers as mercenaries in late 2386 but only the ones that are strong as the spartans were in the ancient earth days. In 2389, The legion have over 35,500 of the most elite mercenaries in the galaxy. Marvidakis decided to built basses on the planet, Trylon IV in 2388 and contacks Blackjack, a black market dealer to supply themselves for some high-end weaponry. They started to trade with the Second Crystern Union in 2389. The PLH fought several battles with Trylon IV's locals in the first years of their planetary occupation, such as the Battle of Tafin. Since 2395, nobody on the planet has ever engaged in any battles with the legion besides a few accidents. .]]In 2396, Tikverin chose Eden to become the primary hub for the PLH, due to it's distance from the Helghast Empire. PLH builts their headquarters on Taru. PLH creates a Nuke on Trylon IV for a last resort in 2397. The nuke could kill every living thing on Trylon IV. It is well protected by the largest PLH base at the time, Omega, with 6 Shoguns, 60 Ultra tanks, 3,000 mercs which 300 of them in B15 Mech Suits, 10 Alphas and 50 Desert Rangers surrounding the base. PLH created an assassin unit, Prime Hunters in 2398. In 2399, the legion numbers grew to over 60,000 deadly mercenaries. in 2390.]] Every PLH merc dies on Trylon IV Eschaton Virus that Najenmik deployed in planet's atmosphere in 2402. 25,000 PLH troops was on the planet. Kizer Takent along with the PLH nuke left from the planet a month before since Marvidakis was worried about loosing his top officer and his only nuke from Najenmik. 12,000 PLH Desert Rangers died from the Eschaton Virus. The other 2,000 left with takent. The Desert Rangers now work in desert parts in Taru. In 2402, Najenmik destroyed every PLH base and almost Killed every PLH merc in the Jerhico System. All PLH survivors retreats to Eden, where only 40,000 members are left. In 2405, PLH numbers grew to 55,000 and now seeks revenge for Najenmik and the Empire. Their revenge mission failed and the Najenmik found the Eden system in 2407. In 2408 the Najenmik invades Taru and killed all PLH leaders but captured Marvidakis alive. Vikar Detrick executed Marvidakis in 2409 by an unarmed battle to the death and so the hunt ends. Molidusk Iho becomes the next Prime Master in 2410 with only 17,000 men on Taru, 3,000 on Vearible and 4,000 on Vancure. PLH tries to slowly rebuild in silence with no revenge missions anytime soon. Hired by the Empire, the Kenunstun Consortium invades Eden starting with the planet Taru in 2411. In 2412, the legion won the war with help from the Union. Prime Master Molidusk Iho was killed in the war. A few days later after the Consortuim's invasion. Many PLH members wanted Kizer Takent to be the next Prime Master for having the most highest rank after Molidusk Iho but Kizer turned down the postion himself. Athen Syner who was the second highest rank in the legion became the new Prime Master. By 2416, PLH numbers rises to 85,000 deadly soldiers. Galactic Terror War Shortly after the PLH heard about the Helghast campaign, worrying that the Empire may attack them again, the PLH made a short lived alliance with the Empire to drive the Union out of their System, Eden with the Helghast help. 2430s, PLH's end and reformation to the Helghast once more Years after the Tikverin Marvidakis Era, the PLH's philosophy and ideology was changed. The PMC is now about taking in soldiers who where abandoned by their nations or people who were lost in life. PLH will try to give their "comrades" a reason to fight on the battlefield. Many times, they recruited personnel either by abducting enemy soldiers or rescuing POWs. They would take anyone who wants to fight for coin and but still have loyalty for the PLH. This new PLH had a very different type of pride with the less egotism but still honored their work. In 2441, the PLH had a short civil battle in Prime Base, due to trusting too many recruits right away. Some the new members wanted to turn the PMC into a legion that cares for money more than anything else. After the PLH finished the battle they became more careful of picking their soldiers. PLH numbers rose up to 800,000. However the Helghast Empire didn't trust the PLH well enough to let them grow, in 2448 they attacked the PLH and ended one of the most successful and largest PMCs in history. 5 years later after the great PMC was destroyed, survivors and newcomers alike, reconstructed the PLH. However, in fear being blown away by the Helghast again, they asked if they can join the Empire again. The Empire accepted them, and allowed them to still take contracts freely as a normal PMC would as long it doesn't threat the Helghast. The true successor Not all agreed for PLH to became part of the Helghan Empire. The ones who wanted to stay true to the old pmc ways formed Pride Legion. Pride Legion expanded, away from the Empire. Since 2456, no one never heard from them again. Rumors stated that the Helghast hunted them down. Najenmik and Prime Hunter accident In 2458, while the Najenmik was training along side the Prime Hunters in a PLH base camp on Helghan to insure peace between the two, one of the Najenmik soldiers mocked a hunter "I thought the PLH answered to no one? Wheres your pride Legion dog? Now your working for the empire, the nation you thought to hate... don't it feel, like your worthless?". This created a large fight, After 5 Najenmik were greatly injured and same to 6 Prime Hunters. A Najenmik Commander tried to calm down the fight but was attack by to other Prime Hunters, he manage to nock out one cold but was kicked in the neck by the other one, making him fall to the ground, the hunter was going to step on his head but was stopped when one other Hunter shot a sniper rifle at the sky and screamed "WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT, WE ARE HERE TO TRAIN WITH-" but was cutt off by a Najenmik soldier, "Do you think we will make peace with you? We are superior than you, we don't need you!". The Najenmik Commander got up from the ground, "One more word from ether of you, you'll be court martialed". After this Accident, Prime Master Meerak Notro, apologised "We know our place now, we have to work together but after this accident I can see this will take longer then we all though, for that I am sorry". The Pyrrhus Prime Base Massacre In 2459, three Helghan soldiers of the 87th Legion went to kill over a hundred NPLH mercs in the PMC's main base on Helghan in Pyrrhus. One of the soldiers blew up the NPLH HQ building with C4 and other two went to shoot up the cafeteria shortly after with submachine guns until a Prime Hunter took the two down with a simple pistol. The last one tried to escape the base but was killed by a NPLH sniper. Criticism and views The Helghast Empire viewed the PLH as a rogue before it's return to the Empire unit while other factions saw PLH as a trustworthy PMC. There were rumors that the PLH is quasi-religious due to the legion's Ideology about egotism and honor however this is not true, PLH was simply a proud and skilled PMC. Today some Helghast still disagree with the PMC's integration. Recruitment After Najenmik purged PLH out of the Helghast system. PLH sended spy recruiters across the Galaxy even on Helghan and they used to just take the strongest mercs and ones that are honorable. Also Blackjack helped them Recruit, for a price. The Second Crystern Union offered their best men to the legion in 2410 after the Najenmik's hunt. Now they recruit normally as any PMC ordered by the Helghan Empire. Characteristics PLH is known to be extremely loyal''' to their contracts and can be trusted unlike many other organizations. They take missions with pride and to honor their legion. Unlike Phantom Talon Corp who just cares about the money, the legion enjoys a good hunt and battle to test their skills while doing their contracts. All legionnaires are skilled soldiers. With close quarters tactical and sharpshooting skills, they are a force to be reckoned with. The PLH was in search for those who prey on the weak until they joined the Helghast. after Invasion of Vekta.]]Many legionnaires treated each other like brothers and sisters back in the old days, and rivalry is very common in the legion most noticeably in the Prime Legion Heaven Desert Rangers and the Prime Hunters. The PLHs arsenal expanded to powerful tanks to mechs in the 2390s after recruiting enough personnel, dealing with Blackjack, Union and taking ISA weapons and stealing Helghast weapons. Even rivaling Krieg Armaments which was mostly an army based PMC. They are also sometimes referred to as an "Army without a country," in reference to the fact that they didn't answer to one nation, until they joined the Empire. NPLH Chain of command # Prime Master - Leader of the PMC # Prime Commander - 2nd in Command. # Commander - Takes orders from Prime Commander and leads the below ranks. # Prime Hunter - Most elite mercs in the PMC, they mostly work alone and take contracts freely. # Prime Captain - Command Prime Knights. # Prime Knight - Command squads. # Knight - Most basic rank and popular. They can work in squads. # Free Hunter - This is an optional rank and they go solo. Most of the time they can take contracts freely. # Journeyman - This rank is often skipped, it's for those who have gone through many contracts but hasn't shown enough skill to be a knight # Grunt - Ones that showed promise to the legion. # Initiate - New mercs start with this rank. They must complete 3 contracts to rank up to Grunt. They have to work alone until they reach Knight. Known PLH units *Prime Guardians - The Prime Master's protectors but disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH. Never been revived. *Prime Hunters - The most elite PLH unit. Disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH but revived in 2453. *Prime Legion Heaven Desert Rangers - Best sniper unit. Disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH. Never been revived. *Prime Legion Heaven Ice Walkers - The soldiers of Ice world planets. Disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH. Never been revived. *Prime Legion Heaven Tree Snipers - Forest snipers. Disbanded in 2443. Never been revived. *Spy Recruiters - Recruiters that go's all around the galaxy to find the strongest people. Disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH. Never been revived. * Prime Assassins - Stealth assassins. Disbanded in 2448 along with the PLH. Never been revived. Gear Any merc can have they're very own equipment including armor and weapons. PLH does not have an official armor, however, if the new mercs don't have such equipment, NPLH will give them a standard Legion loadout, afterwards the soldiers have to buy their own gear. PLH will award mercs with more and more powerful military equipment if done enough contracts are completed efficiently. After reforming in the Helghast Empire, the Empire made the mercs wear Helghast based armor. Prime Masters The Prime Master is the leader of Prime Legion Heaven. *Tikverin Marvidakis - (KIA. Leader before created and became the title Prime Master, killed at the end of the Hunt) 2355 - 2407, Prime Master, 2407 - 2409 *Molidusk Iho - (KIA in the War on Taru) Commander, 2390 - 2410, the 2nd Prime Master, 2410 - 2411 *Athen Syner - Captain 2391 - 2412, the 3rd Prime Master 2412 - 2437 *Bruce Connor - the 4th Prime Master 2437 - 2448, 2453 for a short time *Verak Noro - The current and new Prime Master of the NPLH Notable Members and Years of Service *Vikar Detrick - Sergeant, 2382 - 2385 (stayed with the Empire to form and lead the Najenmik). * Nolan Jorge - Second-In-Command, 2414 - ???? *Cato Allelc - Commander of the Prime Guardians, 2413 - ???? *Kizer Takent - Former Second-In-Command, Former Commander of the PLH Desert Rangers , (retired) 2387 - 2414 *Ano Zearsku - Commander of the PLH Ice Walkers, 2394 - ???? *Adorjan Tyfrow - Second-In-Command, (retired before the legion betrayal) 2356 - 2386 *Bealk Likerex - Best medic in the unit, (left for his sick wife) 2355 - 2392 *Talax Sfeerb Kovkoskin - Best marskmen in the unit, (wasn't a fan for being a merc so he retired) 2357 - 2391 *Joefin Conn - Sergeant Major, (left to live with his family) 2355 - 2395 *Flaxin Vaperk - Competent Officer, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2355 - 2358 *Riker Galanos - Master Sergeant, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2356 - 2359 *Dereks Glowden - Competent Officer, (Killed by Marvidakis for not joining the new formed PMC and trying to inform the Empire), 2361 - 2386 *Ivwen Persk - Commander of Fort Iho, (KIA in Raid on Fort Iho) 2392 - 2400 *John Perez - Second-In-Command of the PLH Desert Rangers, (killed by the the Eschaton Virus) 2389 - 2402 *Royial Augustus - In charge of the training facilities on Vancure, 2393 - ???? *Dilkener Gretows - Captain, (MIA) 2395 - ???? *Norfen Kile - Optimus Squadron's leader, (KIA in the hunt) 2391 - 2405 *Worpwren Octavius - Sergeant Major, (stayed with the Empire and became the commander of the 31st Optimum Legion) 2377 - 2386 Gallery PLH artillery.jpg|Old ISA Artillery Mech: The Shoguns. Used in 2394 and onwards. PLH Armoured vehicle.jpg|ISA Skeezer Buggy. Used in 2388 and onwards. PLH Alpha.jpg|The ISA Alpha. Used in 2393 and onwards. PLH mech suit.jpg|PLH B15 Mech Suit. Used in 2392 and onwards. PLH buggy.jpg|High Rig Buggy. Made by locals of Trylon IV. PLH stole them. Used in 2388 and onwards. PLH Battle Cruiser.jpg|Old ISA Battle Cruiser. Bought from the Union Used in 2304 and onwards. PLH Eras * In the time of 2386-2409 was known to be the '''Tikverion Marvidakis Era '''in the PLH. * 2410 - 2421 was the '''Aftermath Era '''when the PLH had to recover from Tikverion's death. * 2422 - 2429 was the '''Rise Era '''where the PLH gains it strength back. * 2430 - 2448 was the '''New Dawn Era '''when the PLH ways change much since Tikverion's death. After being absorbed by the Helghast 2441 - 2448 is sometimes called the '''Fall Era. * 2453 and currently is the New Age Era. Category:Prime Legion Heaven Category:Legions Category:PMC Category:Crime organizations